Forever Means
by haidontknow
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time after a horrible battle. Dumbledore wants her to stop Tom Riddle. What happens when Tom Riddle lets all his guards down for Hermione. M for later chapters TomXHermione
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters!!! None of them are mine. 

PROLOGUE

Bellatrix Lestrange. The first person Hermione had ever killed was Bellatrix Lestrange.

The night she had killed her was the same night she had seen Ron lying, motionless, on the ground.

Bellatrix Lestrange had not thought twice about killing him and with one simple flick of her wrist,

Ron was gone. Hermione had wanted nothing more than to be the one that finished her off. Seeing

her best friend being killed had built up so much anger in her, that the words "Avada Kedavra" had

slipped off her tongue like it was nothing. So there she was, standing alone in a room in the Ministry

of Magic next to her dead best friend and a murderer. The room was empty and black. She had taken so

many halls to get where she was, she had no idea how to get back

Hermione stood breathing heavily towards the ground, choking on gasps of air, waiting for

someone to come save her. Someone to tell her everything would be okay. Everything would be okay, Ron

was still alive, and the war was over. The only thing wrong was that no one ever came. The only thing

that did was the low hum of unforgivable curses being cast from both parites. So Hermione waited...and

waited...until there was nothing but silence to please her ears. Dead silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Means Nothing Now

Hermione had been staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing at Hogwarts for at least forty minutes.

She decided it would probably be a good idea to sit up and give Madam

Pompfrey some idea that she was still alive.

She sat up and quickly began debating about whether she should stand up

after her sudden wave of dizziness. She placed

her bare feet on the cold floor and stood to look for someone...anyone. The curtains surrounding her bed completely

obscured her vision of any human life. She pushed them back and stuck her head out. She was amazed to see Madam Pompfrey

in her office. After what Hermione had witnessed last night, she would have thougtht Madam Pompfrey would be rushing around

like a one-woman ER. She stepped out and looked around. Hermione took in a quick breath, one she had not realized she was

holding, when she saw others in the room. In fact, the whole room was occupied by other patients. One of the people in the

room was Harry. He was breathing so quietly he looked almost dead. Hermione walked over to himand touched his hot forehead.

He didn't even move.

Hermione had made so many friends over the years, ones she never had dreamed of making. Ron and Harry had been her best

friends and they had sworn they would stay that way forever. During they dark times, forever meant nothing, not now, not during

this war.

Just as tears started sliding down her cheeks, she saw the door crack open. Then a long-robed wizard walked through the door

staring at her through moon-shaped glasses. "Miss Granger, I am glad you are awake. I will speak to Madam Pompfrey and meet

you in my office." Dumbledore said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys! i love all your reviews they are very sweet! Sorry i dont have word on my computer so i am still trying to figure out the format for notepad so sorry if its kinda messed up just be patient with me! well as always none of these characters are mine! hope you enjoy! 

Just because

Hermione walked quietly towards Dumbledore's office. She had no idea what he wanted to speak to her about. These past couple of hours had come as one big shock to her and she wanted nothing more than to be alone. She wanted to be sitting in the Great Hall eating delicious food with her two best friends. She wanted to see her parents there at her graduation instead of lost amongst the rows of graves in her hometown cemetery. Everytime she thought of the war, she thought of another person dying. Why did any of this have to happen? She hated Lord Voldemort for it and she hated him for taking away her only happiness.

Hermione reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. "Pumpkin Pastries." She mumbled. The gargoyle suddenly came to life and stepped aside, letting Hermione pass. She stepped onto the first step and let it carry her towards his office. She stepped inside and sat down on the chair facing Dumbledore's desk. She looked around while she waited. Up on one of the shelves, higher than all the rest, hung pictures of former headmasters. Below the photographs lay trinkets and other mysterious-looking toys. Everything in his office was unique; there was not one thing she could match with another. She sat back and relax and closed her eyes just as the door began to creek open, making her blink.

"Ah, Hello Miss Granger. I am very sorry about what happened last night. I know Mr. Weasley was a great friend of yours." He said. At the sound of Ron's name her eyes began to water, she simply nodded as she was blinking back her tears.

"Miss Granger I understand how hard this must be for you right now, but I must ask you a favor. This is probably the worst time to be asking this of you at all but I feel that it must be done now or it will be too late." He said calmly. Hermione loved Professor Dumbledore. he was simply the greatest teacher she could have ever asked for, but she hated how he could always be so calm, when it seemed like the worst time to be. "Now I understand this might be hard for you to take right now because you are in distress. This war is coming to its end. Our final battle with Lord Voldemort is approaching at a deathly pace. Even though we have been holding off our enemies for many years now, I am afraid that it is only a short amount of time before Hogwarts itself is penetrated. I believe in our side more than anyone, but I am afraid Lord Voldemort's numbers are growing as we speak. Even if we do defeat him, there is no way that his army will quit coming. There are too many people that believe in what he is doing and I feel that they will not stop, with or without their leader." He took a quick breath, and glanced down. For the first time Hermione noticed that his age was finally starting to catch up with him and she could only give one reason for it, the war.

"Hermione I am afraid we will not win this war. I know this will be hard for you to hear but I feel you need to. I want you to go back. I want you to go back in time to 1944 and help get rid of Tom Riddle. We must stop this at the roots and I think you have the strongest opportunity to take part in this task." He said patiently.

Hermione staring at him with her mouth open. What was he saying? He wants her to leave everything behind to go and get rid of someone? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had nothing here. Everyone that ever made her happy in her life was now gone. The only one eft was Harry and he was barely conscience. She still had him of course, but who was she kidding? Dumbledore was right. We were not going to win this war and the war would most certainly take Harry with it. Suddenly she became very angry.

"Why me? Am I that hopeless that I have to be sent away? Do you not believe in us at all? Why don't you send Harry away huh? It's not like he has anything here either!" She practically screamed. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She wasn't being fair. What had Harry ever done? Of course Harry needed to stay, he was the one that everyone depended on. They needed him for the final battle. Of course she was good with a wand but Harry was equally great and had more experience with Lord Voldemort than she had.

Dumbledore was looking at her, not saying anything, as if he knew she was having a personal battle with herself. After a couple of minutes he realized she must have figured it out on her own.

"Hermione you really are the brightest witch I have ever met. You understand why we need him here don't you?" He asked. Hermione shooker her haed in a yes. "I want you to go because I know you can handle this. You are extremely intelligent and I wanted you in particular to go on this mission."

"What do you want me to do? Kill him. Sir, not to be rude, but I do not want to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban." She said with a bit of a laugh. Then her mind rushed back to Bellatrix. She had killed her, but luckily she had done it in self-defense. Just the thought that she had killed someone made her sick.

"No of course not. Miss Granger, you have heard much about Lord Voldemort I presume? What was the one thing he was lacking throughout his entire childhood?" He asked. She wracked her brain searching for the answer. She remembered back when she was younger. Harry, Ron and herself had been wandering throught the restricted section and a book had caught her eye. It was a book about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It had said that he had never experienced love from another person.

"Sir, he was never loved?" She answered, hoping it was correct. "Exactly Miss Granger! He was lacking love! I figured that if he just had someone be there for him, even if it was just friendship, then he would turn away from the dark side and not commit all of these horrible deeds. Do you agree?"

"Yes Professor, but you want him to fall in love with me? Sir, I dont mean to be rude, but he killed my parents and Ron. I don't know if I can do that."

"Hermione you are very wise, but you are missing something. Just because someone has caused someone to suffer in the future does not mean that is how he was in the past. Just because he didn't have love, doesn't mean he wasn't deserving of it." He said patiently.

Hermione sat there staring at him, waiting for him to say nevermind, you don't have to do this, but he never did.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so pretty much i cant answer questions about how it will turn up because i myself have no idea. i guess both of us will just have to wait and find out what my little mind decides in the end lol. well here is a new chapter please enjoy. 

Finding yourself

Hermione had been up all night thinking about what she was going to do. Of course the obvious answer was to go through with it. The whole wizarding world was depending on her actions and that scared her. "Why does everything have to be so complicated." She mumbled to herself.

"What's complicated? Anything I can help you with?" Said a familiar voice.

"HARRY!" She screamed. She jumped up and almost tackled him.

"Woah now, I just got out of the hospital wing. Do you really want to send me back?" He laughed softly.

"Sorry! I just am so excited to see you! Are you ok? Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"I feel fine, Hermione calm down. It is you I should be worried about. I just got done talking to Professor Dumbledore and he said you had alot on your plate and probably needed someone to talk to."

All of a sudden she remembered. She was so excited about seeing Harry she almost forgot. Hermione was quiet for a moment, thinking about whether she should talk to him about all of this or not.

"Harry, I am so tired of this war." Was all she managed to say. It was a stupid statement of course because everyone was, but right then it meant more than anything.

"I know," He said quietly, "I am too. Even though we should be winning. We aren't. I hate to admit it, but I am really scared of what is going to happen."

She looked up at him in amazement. Two of the strongest people she knew, Professor Dumbledore and Harry, were both scared of what the outcome of this war was going to be. That was it. After everything that had happened today, that scared her the most. She was going to do this.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to do something. He wants me to do some type of mission. Well at least that is what I am calling it. You see he has the same feeling about the war as you do. He doesn't think we are going to come out on top this time. Well he wants me to..go back in time and stop the young Lord Voldemort from becoming what he is today." She said in a rush.

Harry was quiet for more than a couple of minutes. He was looking behind her at something in the distance. It was aggrivating Hermione very much because she wanted to know what he was going to say. She was about to say something when Harry finally spoke.

"I think...that you should go. I know if Professor Dumbledore wants this, then it is probably for the best. I understand what he sees in selecting you for this. He is a smart man, Hermione and he would never put you in danger. I think you should go." He said again. Tears were starting to form in Hermione's eyes. She hated this. She was about to leave someone she loved again. She gave him the biggest hug she could possibly give to anyone and sat down.

Hermione and Harry talked for hours and talked of everything. They both were trying to stay together for as long as they could before Hermione had to leave. She was leaving tomorrow and she needed to be with him for as long as she could.

Finally at about midnight, they decided they better go to bed. They both went there seperate ways, hugging for as long as possible thinking that somehow that would keep them together longer. She finally went to bed and went to sleep, not daring to think about what would happen tomorrow.

OK. Sorry that was a really boring chapter and it was kind of short but she needed to say goodbye to Harry eventually so I just kind of made a whole chapter about it. Don't worry the next one will be alot better. She is going to have one last meeting with Professor Dumbledore and then she will be headed off to 1944 which we will get our first glimpse of Riddle so be excited. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter but i will get the new one up soon I promise! Thanks plz review!!!!!!


End file.
